


Alone

by PlatinumSky



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatinumSky/pseuds/PlatinumSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku finds himself feeling needy on a night Sora's not around. Fantasizing about Sora, he has fun on his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

            Riku woke up in the middle of the night and turned to face the empty half of the bed where Sora usually slept. Sora had only been away for a few days and Riku found it hard to adjust to his absence. Whenever Sora left for any reason, Riku felt an emptiness in his heart. He closed his eyes pictured his partner's face and that cute way he smiled. He pictured Sora's bare chest, and without realizing it, his hand worked it's way down his own shirtless chest, to the bulge forming under the thin layer of fabric of his boxers. Riku looked down at his needy manhood. _Just one more reason to wish that boy was here. Guess there's no other choice then._

            Riku sighed as he pulled the covers off of him. Grabbing the waistband of his boxers, he lifted his hips and slid them down his legs, tossing them onto the floor. Taking one last look at the empty side of the bed, he closed his eyes.

              _“Hey Riku!” Sora said, standing by Riku's bedside. Riku looked up and saw him completely naked. “Looks like you've been missing me.” Sora leaned in and pushed his mouth against Riku's, as his hand grabbed firmly onto the shaft of Riku's swollen member and pumped gently._ _The kiss turned into an open mouthed one, and Sora's tongue slid into Riku's mouth. The hand not on his shaft moved across Riku's chest and pinched one of his nipples._

             Riku moaned slightly as he stroked himself and tugged at his nipple. His breath became jagged as he did his best not to make out with the air he fantasized Sora was occupying. He reached over to the end table, opened a drawer, and pulled out a small bottle of lube. He squeezed some into his hand.

              _Sora kissed down Riku's neck and chest before reaching his member. He held it up with his hand and wrapped his lips around it, slowly going down to the base. Sora bobbed his head slowly at first, but was soon sliding up and down Riku's cock like a pro, hitting the back of his throat every time. Sora reached in between Riku's legs and inserted a finger into his ass and thrust into him in time with his head._

             Riku arched his back as he worked his hand as fast a he could. One was stroking his cock, while the other was working on his hole. He squirmed into the bed, moaning softly and whispering Sora's name. Then, in a split second, broke off from his self gratification and leaped out of bed. He rummaged frantically through the bedside drawer and pulled out a long tube with a hole in the end. He held it against the bed and positioned himself on top of it.

              _“Fuck me, Riku.” Sora moaned, his head pushed against the pillow and his ass up in the air. As Riku pushed his cock into the hole, Sora squirmed against the bed and moaned with pleasure. Riku wasted no time. He slammed himself into Sora as hard and as fast as he could. Sora pushed back against Riku's thrusts as he reached in between his own legs and jerked himself while being fucked. “Riku! I'm cumming!” Sora moaned as jizz shot out of his cock and splattered on the bedsheets. Riku clenched onto Sora's ass, and with a loud moan, he shot his own load deep inside his lover._

             Riku flipped over onto his back and pulled the toy off his expended dick. His cum dripped onto his abdomen as he dropped the toy onto the floor. He turned his head back to the empty side of the bed as he dozed off to sleep.

              _“Goodnight, Riku.” Sora said, resting his head on Riku's chest as they fell asleep together._


End file.
